Not Your Typical Fairytale Love
by MicheleHarper
Summary: Renesmee has body issues and is totally crushing on a certain wolf boy. But is it the one you think? read and find out. This is my first wriiten story ever, so please go easy on me! there is a occ in the first couple of chapters. rated M for future lemons
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or the characters, S.M. does

A/N: Okay so this is my first story ever. Lol , i have not written anything with paragraphs or proper writting skills since being in english class in high school 7yrs. ago. So keep that in mind please.

Chapter 1:Being a half vampire really sucks

Aw man I'm such a chicken shit. I knew I wouldn't have the balls to ask him on the phone, lol, guess I'll just text him.

* Hey Jake, it's Ness look I have a huge fav. to ask :)*

* Sure Ness what is it?*

* Well I was just curious if you and the pack would be interested in having a day at the beach, ending in a bonfire?*

* Sure sounds like fun, may I ask why?* Crap, what do I say? I could tell him the truth, yeah that should be interesting ' o well i woke up this morning with a rocking hot bod and i just want to show my crush how good i look in bikini' Yeah, that should go well. I better just lie and save myself from stupid nosey questions. * O no big deal, I just thought it would be a good end of summer thing* please buy it, please buy it!!!

*That sounds great, i'm actually mad myself for thinking of it lol* o thank god!

*Great can you pick me up 7 2marrow night?*

* Sure Ness, I'll be there 7, c ya then*

*Yeah, c ya then night Jake*

* Night Ness, love ya*

*love ya 2 Jake* PHEW!!!!

I guess you're wondering what all that was about, huh?! Well let me tell u about what lead up to that lil' text conversation. I guess first I should introduce myself. Hello my name is Renesmee Carlie Cullen and I am the daughter of the very handsome Edward Cullen and the beautiful Bella Cullen. I just had my 8Th birthday and and when I say just, I mean I turned 8 like 5 days ago. I know what you're thinking ' so she just 8 what's the big deal' and normally you'd be right but in my case you're way, way off. Here sit back and I'll explain a little.

The Cullen Family is not like other families my family is preatty unique.

Firstly my family is a coven of VAMPIRES. Yep, lol, no joke, they are. Are you still with me, lol?

Secondly, my family friends are werewolfes, and I wouldn't have it any other way.

Now, my family consists of my parents Edward and Bella( who by the way will be forever 17 and 18), my grandparents Carlisle and Esme, my aunt Alice and her hubby my uncle Jasper, and my aunt Rose and her hubby uncle Emmett.

Yep, just your typical all American family, who doesn't age, and preserves human life by feeding only on animal blood (vegetarian vamps, funny right lol). Oh, and did i mention that they are all painfully beautiful. All of them even the men, but the women of my family are absolutely breathtaking. It makes me sick.

Why does it make me sick? Well i guess it's because I am not 100% vamp like my family. I'm only 50% vamp, The other 50% is all human, which means that i have none of the Cullen beauty because of my stupid human half. You see my mom, Bella, had me before she changed so yeah, but what's done is done right?! At least i exist! Also I don't look like a normal 8yr. old, which is because of my vampire half. Anyway i look more like a 16/17 which would be awesome if i didn't look so plain.I also am pretty smart i have the mental capacity of a .

Now, im not ugly by any means just plain. Nothing like the GORGEOUS women in my family.

My grandpa Carlisle told my parents in I that once i hit 7 I would stop growing and be frozen in time like the rest of them. I was so excited leading up to my 7Th birthday just waiting for a sudden growth spurt that would send me into womanhood. But noooo i didn't change at all, I was by no means happy either. I'm doomed to live out my existence in this body. Ugh, i had a plain face, no lips, no curves, no ass and most importantly NO BOOBS!!!!!!

Needless to say I wasn't expecting anymore changes. Boy was i wrong!!

So, five days ago I turned 8 and my aunt Alice of course threw my an awesome party, i just wished i could have enjoyed it more, but i was still pissed I'd be like this forever. I know that's sad but i couldn't help feeling self conscious of my non existent body surrounded by all these beautiful people.

After telling my friends goodbye and my family goodnight, i walked up the stairs to my room planning on going straight to bed because I was so depressed. I felt so bad i stayed up there 2 days without interruption just examining my non existing body in the mirror.

I should've know i wouldn't be alone much longer what with my families supernatural hearing and that annoying little mind reading power my dad has.


	2. Thank the Lord!

Disclaimer: I don't own twilight or the characters!

Chapter 2: Thank The Lord!!!!

"Sweetheart, are you OK?" My mom asked from the other side of my bedroom door.

"Yeah mom, i'm ok." I told her.

"Don't let her lie to you love, she doesn't think she belongs in this family" my mind reading father said from downstairs.

I sat on my bed as my mom walked to me and put her cold arms around me in comfort. I have always felt so safe in a pair of cold arms. 'warm ones weren't so bad either' i thought. Suddenly a heard a low growl from downstairs from my dad at my thought.' sorry daddy' I thought.

"Oh no sweetie, don't you ever think that ever. You are what brought this family to be as close as we are now. You deserve to be in this family as much as the rest of us do." She said in that beautiful voice of hers.

"How do you figure mom" i said a little coldly, "you and everyone else in this family are drop dead gorgeous, and I'm just.. just.. BLAH!

"Renesmee Carlie Cullen, you are not... Blah as you put it." She said making a weird face when she said "blah"

"Sure mom, if you say so" I said sarcastically.

"Baby, your this depressed over your looks? Are your sure that's all that's bothering you?"

"Of curse it is not all that's bothering me but it has a lot to do with it" I told her.

"Now when you say that it's not all that's bothering you, what exactly does that mean?" My mom asked a little more worried than before.

Before I answered I thought of what I would tell her ' It means that a certain guy I have a HUGE crush is never going to notice me since I have nothing to notice' at that thought my dad growled really loudly this time and made me decide not to tell mom that part of my depression.

"Just tell your mother because you know if she asks me if I know what 's wrong with you that I will tell her, but I think she'd like you to tell her yourself." My father said from downstairs.

"Nessie, sweetie just tell me." my mother pleaded.

'Ugh, fine you win daddy , I'll tell her,' I thought as i walked to my bathroom to brush my teeth and put on my pj's. When I came out of my bathroom I walked back over to my bed and and laid back.

"Mom, I'm afraid the guy I have a huge crush on is never going to notice me and it's really depressing." 'There are you happy now you..you.. you nosy mind reading father?! Yeah, I've got nothing witty to call you' I thought. Just then i heard a loud chuckle from downstairs. ' Yeah laugh it up old man, oh yeah I'm sticking my tongue out at you mentally' another loud chuckle came from downstairs.

My mom thought about it for a moment and then said, "May I ask whom this huge crush is on?" I thought his name in my head and heard my dad say " oh, Jake is going to love that." Not knowing exactly what that meant I ignored it and answered my mom's question.

"Mom, does it really matter? Nothing is ever going to come of it." I sighed and added, " Mom I'll tell you, just not tonight. For some reason I'm exhausted and I want to sleep. I promise I'll tell you tomorrow just not tonight, OK?" There was no reason to keep it from her now, because now my dad knew.

"Well ok baby. Get some rest and we'll talk tomarrow." She said with a sigh.

"I will, thanks mom."

"For what baby?' she asked.

" For always being there for me." I told her very sleepily. I could feel my eyelids getting heavier.

'Always baby, that's what I'm here for." She got up from my bed and walked to my door.

"Goodnight baby, I love you." she said.

"Love you too momma, goodnight." She walked out of the door and closed it behind her.

As soon as the door closed i could feel myself slipping into unconsciousness.

I woke up well rested and a little sore. 'That's weird' I thought as a stretched before opening my eyes. I looked over at my nightstand to glance at my alarm clock which read 8:30 a.m. Before I could get out of bed I heard a knock on the door. 'Go away' i thought.

"Yes?" I asked and was shocked at how weird my voice sounded. 'Whoa' i thought before clearing my throat. I tried again. "Who is it," I asked. There it was again. 'Who's voice is that?' I asked myself.

"I think it's your voice Renesmee." My dad said answering my internal question.

' How can that be? That voice was very bell like.' That was definitely not my voice.

"Nessie, I think you should let us in." My dad said sternly. What, wait did he just say 'us'?

'Ugh, fine come in' I thought not wanting to use my voice again.

I had my back to them when they came in and when I say they I mean my entire family.

"Yes, the entire family is here." my dad said. I sighed.

"Sorry" my dad said for answering yet another of my eternal question.

Once they were all in my room I could tell they were extremely anxious about something. " It's because we haven't seen you in a couple of days." What? They must be going bored if only a couple of hours starts to fell like a couple of days. Hahaha, I laughed to myself.

"Ness, yes we are bored when you sleep, but you were really asleep for 3 days straight. We tried to wake you several times but decided you'd wake up on your own when you were ready, and you have." Weird why would I sleep for three days straight? Huh, I guess I was lot more tired than I thought.

"Nessie can you please turn around and look at us?" Aunt Rose said a little impatiently for some reason.

I sighed and turned around and as soon as I was facing my family I heard 8 very distinct gasps.

"Holy crap Ness!" My Uncle Emmett said.

"O my!" Grandma said.

"YOU HAVE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME!!!" My dad yelled for some reason.

'What is going on?' I thought. 'Why is my family staring at my like I was covered in warts?'

"Ness, maybe you should go to your bathroom and look for yourself." My dad said annoyed.

I started to get really worried as _I_ walked to my bathroom. 'Oh no, did i just break out in horrible acne?' ' Damn you have got to be kidding me' I thought. 'Wait can a half vampire even get acne?' Only one way to find out.

"Ness just hurry into the bathroom and look for yourself." My dad said.

Reluctantly I walked into my bathroom and shut the door. To scared to go straight to my mirror, I leaned against it trying to gather up enough courage to look at what was waiting for me in my reflection. I closed my eyes and stepped in front of my mirror.

'Okay on the count of three I'm going to open my eyes and get it over with' I thought to myself. 'Okay, 1...2...3'.

I slowly opened my eyes and was in utter shock when I looked at the person in front of me. It was me , in a way of course, but yeah initially still me. 'HOLY SHIT!!!' I thought to myself.

My dad chucled in my bedroom.

'Is this for real?' I asked my dad with my thoughts. " Looks like it love." My dad answered.

Now that the initial shock was over i could properly check myself out. There I was not looking at the awkward, plain 16/17 year old girl I was 3 days ago. No, the person standing in front of me now was (if I do say so myself) a GORGEOUS 18/19 year old WOMAN. My face was perfect (to me at least). I had high defined cheekbones, full pouty lips with a natural red tint that would make grown men cry.

I looked further down and almost cried when I saw my chest. ' BOOBS, I HAVE BOOBS!!!!!!' I thought. I heard my dad growl a little. ' Sorry daddy, but i do.' I laughed at my own thoughts.

"I know Ness, but I also know that my life is about to get extremely difficult." My dad said annoyed. 'Okay...?!' I thought.

Okay back to my new body. Wow BOOBS, I'm never going to stop being in aw of them. Not only did I finally have boobs, but they were pretty big. I'd say about a nice D cup. SCORE!! I began to look at the rest of my body. I had curves in all the right places, defined hips and OMG I have an ASS. I was surprised at how plump and perky it was, lol, just like my boobs. I looked at the overall of my body and came to a conclusion, I was totally and 100% SEXY!! Score again.

I heard my dad mumble something about, "me making his life more difficult, and getting a gun" I laughed, like he'd ever need a gun.

"Daddy, you're just going to have to get use to the fact that your daughter is now officially a half vampire SEX GOD!!"

My dad growled really loud, why the rest of my family started to roll with laughter.

I didn't really register what they were all saying, because I was lost in my own little world, wondering what my crush would think when he lays his eye's on me. This was the best day of my life and nothing was going to ruin it.

"Ness, stop ogling yourself and get dressed so we can go." My Aunt Alice said.

"Get dressed? Why where are we going?' " I asked her.

" Seriously Nessie? Duh, we have to go shopping for your new wardrobe because obviously the ones you have are not going to cut." She said motioning towards what I had on. The boy shorts and matching tank I wore to bed 3 nights ago now looked like a bikini on me know.

Well crap, I spoke to soon about nothing ruining today, I forgot to consider Aunt Alice and her credit card.


	3. Bringing Sexy Back

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR ANY OF THEIR CHARACTERS

A/N: I just want to thank everyone for taking the time to read my little story. I truly am grateful.

A special thank you for the two reviews I got from Meyer's Host and TooToo, and the two story alerts by TooToo and jcm514

Yall have no idea how much it means to me!! Thank yall!!!

Chapter 3: Bringing Sexy Back

I was in such a good mood I didn't even let Aunt Alice's shopping bother me. She took me to all the great stores only buying things that would extenuate my curves. My favorite part of the trip was shopping at the only and only store to get the sexiest panties and bras. I was especially looking forward what would happen if a certain wolf boy happen to see these very sexy and barely there under garments. I giggled to myself just thinking about what his face would look like when he saw Me in these, and he will see Me in these.

As we were about to leave the mall, all of a sudden aunt Alice suddenly stop in her track and turned around walking toward one more store pulling me along with her. Once we got into the store she went straight to the bathing-suite rack and grabbed a barely there light green bikini. She paid for it while I complained telling her the summer would be over in a couple a days so what was the point in getting herself a new bikini especially considering she cant where it in public. She just looked at me and insisted it wasn't for her but for me.

I thought about it for a few minutes and then it just clicked. The only reason I'd be wearing somthing that skimpy would be if a certain wolf boy would see me in it. I was excited at this prospect. The only problem was I needed to think of a reason where we could be at the beach at the same time.

I sat on my bed trying to think of how I could arrange all of this, when I suddenly got an idea.' Duh, all I had to do was call my best friend and nonchalantly ask if we could have a bonfire with the entire pack.

Fifteen minutes later

'Ok, well here it goes' I picked up my cell and dialed the number I new by heart. As soon as it started to ring, I quickly hung up. 'Well crap'

'Aw man I'm such a chicken shit' I thought to myself. I knew I wouldn't have the balls to call him, so I just texted him with my plan. ' I hope he goes for it.'

Now that is how the whole text conversation got started. Now that everyone is up to speed, I can continue my story.

The next day I made sure to wear the baggiest, frumpiest clothes I had. I wore and old baggy sweatshirt and matching sweatpants of Jacob. I wanted everyone to see at the same time. When Jacob picked me up I knew he saw the difference in my facial features but he didn't comment, and on the way to La Push he didn't talk much was good cuz I was still shocked when I heard my own voice.

We pulled up to the beach and parked next to Quil's car. I was starting to get excited, although I had an alternative reason for asking for this bonfire, I was happy to know that I would be seeing my girls, Leah, Kim, Claire, Rachel, and Emily. This really was going to be good day.

I helped Jacob take the bags of food out of the back of his truck and left my own bag that had a change of clothes in for latter. We walked toward the bonfire setup to see Sam getting the grill ready and Emily arranging various setting arrangements for later.

We walked over to where the rest of the pack was. It looked like they were getting ready to swim. 'Yes' I thought to myself. I walked straight over to the girls and left Jake with the guys. Once I reached the girls, Leah looked right at me and said, "Nessie, what happen? Did you go Thur another growth spurt in the last 5 days?"

I laughed before I answered, ofcourse she would have seen the difference, she is my female bff and well girls are alot more observent than boys.

"Yeah, I did. Right after you guys left the party. I was so exhausted I went to bed and according to my family I slept for 3 days straight and when I woke up I looked like this. I literally grew d cup breasts overnight." I laughed again.

"That is so unfair, but from what I can see you look really good," Kim said.

"Thank you I'm planning on getting a certain someones attention tonight," They all giggled when I said this.

We began to walk towards the water when I heard Jacob say. "Hey Nessi, you planning on swimming in your sweats?"

Right, I looked behind me quickly and saw that 'he' was watching. I giggled to myself, and slowly pulled down my sweats, making sure to bend over for just the right amount of time. I slowly took off my sweatshirt, and placed it on the sand next to me. As soon as I was done I heard two loud gasps. I turned my head only to see where it came from and was surprised to see both my crush and Jake starring at me with their mouths wide open. 'What? Why is Jacob starring at me like that?' I took one more look over my shoulder and found my best friend and my crush starring daggers at each other and growling a little. When they both realized I was watching them they looked one more time at each other and walked in different directions.

'Seriously, what the hell was that,' I thought to myself. I made a mental note to ask Jacob about that later, because all of a sudden I heard Leah.

"Nessie, you coming into the water or what?"

"Yeah, I'm coming."

About 3 hours later as it was getting dark, us girls decided it was time to get out of the water.

As soon as I got out of the water I scanned the crowd of wolfs looking for him, but I couldn't see him. I did however see Jacob and he was giving someone the 'I'm going to kill you look'. I followed his eyesight to see who he was looking at but before I could find out I heard Leah call my name.

"Um, Nessie ya need to put on some dry clothes before you catch a cold and I really don't want a bunch of bl..... Cullens asking why we let you walk around in wet clothes and get sick." She said.

She had a point, my family would be pissed if I went home in anything less than the perfect condition I was in when I left.

I walked to Jacob's truck to get my bag and change. I towl dried off and began to put on the sexy outfit I brought for the bonfire. With my half vampire speed I had my bikini off and my new thong and matching bra on in just seconds. Then I pot on the short denim mini skirt that showed my long and toned legs and my tight lavender v-neck tank top, and walked back to the bonfire.

I saw my wolf boy and started to walk towards him someone put music on and I was eager to show my newly learned dance move courtesy of aunt Rose. I walked right up to him and grabbed his hand and pulled him on to the makeshift dance area. He was being shy and didn't move, which was perfect. That way I could show my new moves a whole lot better.

The song that played was just to perfect. It was one of my favorites, The Pussycat Dolls "Buttons". Oh yeah just perfect. While he stood there I started to grind my ass over his crotch and I knew he enjoyed it because his crotch started to poke into my ass and he was tyring to hide little moans. I slowly turned around to face him while I continued to grind against his now fully awake manhood. I looked into his eyes and saw the same desire for me in his eyes that I knew my eyes where showing for him. Before I knew it I felt his hot, silky lips crush into mine. 'Pure Bliss' was all I could think. As are lips moved I felt his tongue run along my bottom lip just begging to be let into my mouth and I happily complied. Are tongues moved like one in perfect synchronization. I felt his hot hand leave a trail of fire along my hips to my thigh to lift my leg and wrap it around him, 'this is the best moment in my life' I thought.

Unfortunately we where interrupted by an angry Jacob who pulled us apart. I looked at Jacob and he was shaking really bad because he was so angry. I could tell he was about to phase. He looked at me and looked at my crush. He stared at him before he said anything.

"WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING SETH?" He yelled. I have never seen him this angry before. What is with him? I know he's my best friend and feels protective but this is way over doing it.

A/N sorry for the cliff hanger. I'll update soon I promise!!!


	4. UHWOW!

Disclaimer: I do not own twilight or the characters.

A/N: Again thank you to the readers for taking the time out to read this little story. A very special than you to my reviewers

TooToo, meyer's host, and blkbrat47. Thanks so much for the support. I also want to thank you for the story alerts.

Y'all have no ides how much y'all's support means to me!! Y'all are truly the best.

Chapter 4: Uh.....WOW!

"What the Fuck do you think you're doing Seth," Jake asked.

"Hey man, calm down. I don't know what came over me. I'm really sorry dude."

"I'm only going to tell you this once Seth, Get your FUCKING hands off of her NOW!!!!"

I couldn't stand there quite anymore I finally found my voice and asked, "Okay, hold on. What the hell is your problem Jacob?"

Jacob just looked at me like I was speaking a different language.

"What the hell is wrong with me," he asked with a tone that scared the crap out of me because it was so icy. He's never been this angry with me. I absolutely had no idea what was going on.

"Um.... yeah that's what i just asked. Are you going to just stand there looking like if you were a cartoon, steam would be coming out of your ears, or are you going to answer my question?"

"Your kidding me right? This is all some messed up attempt at a joke," he asked.

"No Jake, no joke. This is not a joke. What is wrong with you? Why did you interupt Seth and me and why are you so pissed," I yelled not caring who was listening.

He looked in my eyes and I looked right back. As I looked I saw 3 different emotions showing Thur his dark brown eyes. I saw Anger, pain, and jealousy. 'Wait, anger i understand, pain maybe a little, but jealousy, why would Jake be jealous?' I thought to myself.

"Apperantly nothing, I guess you wanted this," pain clear in his voice.

"Yeah, I did want this to happen," I said anger still clear in my voice.

Jacob glanced at me and then Seth and back to me and said, "Fine, whatever makes you happy."

Jacob stormed off headed towards the woods, and as soon as he was in the cover of the trees I heard a ripping sound as he phased. Quickly following him, but first glancing at me with anger in their eyes, was Quill, Leah, and Embry.

"What the hell was all of that about," I asked Seth as he removed his hands from my waist and took a step back.

He looked at me for at least 30 seconds before he said with a sigh, "That was me making a huge mistake." 'WHAT?! how can he say that.'

"Why would you say that? I know you enjoyed that just as much as I did," I said with tears in my eyes.

"Look Nessie, I like you and I'm extremely attracted to you, but I don't love you and I never could. I know you don't love me either."

"How dare you tell me who I do or dont love, for your info buddy, I do love you."

"No you don't Ness, you just happen to have your very first crush on me. But it's not love. Will you do me a favor," he asked.

"Yeah Seth, anything."

He laughed and said, "Close your eyes and clear your mind." I did as he asked and was instantly hit with a sharp pain in my stomach and heart. 'What was that' I asked myself.

I must have shown the pain my heart and stomach gave me because Seth continued a little smugly. "Now tell me what your heart is wanting you to do."

I didn't understand exactly what he was saying. 'What does he mean,' I thought to myself. I took a deep breath and was hit by and overwhelming pull to go into the woods where Jake had disappeared. 'What the hell?' I had no idea what was going on with my body and why it really wanted me to run into the woods.

"So do you feel it," Seth asked me bringing me out of my thoughts. I stood there just looking at him in silence.

Finally I took a deep breath and said, " I have this sharp pain in my heart and stomach and this weird pull to go into the woods."

Again he answered smugly,"That pull is Jake, why don't you just follow the pull and see where it takes you."

I looked at him and said, "Why would there be a pain in my heart and...... OH," I said finally understanding a little.

"Seth does Jake like me? Other than friends I mean."

Seth laughed and said, " You could say that, why don't you give into that pull and see where it leads you?"

He didn't have to suggest it twice, I was extremely curious to find out what this pull was. As if my feet had a mind of their own they walked me into the woods, towards the pull.

I had closed my eyes during the walk just giving into the pull. As soon as my feet stopped I opened my eyes to see myself surrounded by three angry wolfs and one wolf in pain. The pain in my heart got sharper at the look in Jake's eyes. All I wanted to do was walk right over to him and wrap my arms around him.

I started to walk towards him and was blocked by two of the wolfes in Jakes pack, both of them growling at me.

"Look Jake, I really need to talk to you, please," I asked him.

Jacob looked at me curiously but still in pain. After a few seconds he nodded his head and the three other wolfs left. Jake walked into the trees and came back as Jake and only wearing sweatpants. I stared at his naked torso and took a deep breath. 'Wow, why had I not noticed how ripped and tight Jake's body was before, I mean DAMN he is SEXY' I thought to myself.

"So you wanna talk to me," Jake asked trying not to be angry with me.

"Yeah, if you don't mind," I said shyly and a little scared.

"Look ness, I'm sorry. I mean I'm not sorry I broke off that... that.. kiss, but I am sorry that I hurt you."

"Jake , why did you act that way," I asked still shyly.

He sighed and then answered, "I cant stand the thought of you being with other men. It hurts Ness, it hurts real bad to see you in the arms of another man."

I took in what he just said and aked him,"Jacob, what exactly is going on, why does me kissing Seth hurt you so much?"

Again he sighed and thought carefully about what he said next.

"It's not just Seth. It would hurt to see you with any man Ness. You mean the world to me and not just as a friend. Nessie for the last couple of months my feelings have changed towards you. I have had very strong romantic feelings for you." He finished and took a deep breath.

'Whoa, he's had romantic feelings for me for a couple months? Before my growth Spurt? Wow' I thought to myself trying to digest what he just said.

"What exactly are you trying to tell me, Jake," I asked.

He walked over to me and grabbed my face with both of his warm hands sending a delightful shiver Thur my entire body. I ignored the feeling so I could concentrate on what he said while looking at the ground.

He lifted my head up so I was looking him in the eyes and said, "I love you Nessie, no wait that's not what I mean, you already know that. Renesmee Carlie Cullen, I'm in every possible way deeply in love with you."

'.GOD' I thought as he examined my face for some kind of reaction to what he just told me.

It was quite for what seemed like eternity why I let what he said sink in. He finally broke the silence with a simple question, "Ness, talk to me. Tell me what you're thinking."

I looked into his eyes and simply replied, " Jake, I..... I...."

A/N: Sorry about the cliffy, I took a different turn from what I had originally wrote down in my notebook while typing this. It doesn't change where the story is going just how it gets there. Lol, Review and tell me what you think!! Thanks guys for reading and I should have chapter five up 2mrw!! Love Y'all!!

-Michele-


	5. TAKE THAT!

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR THE CHARACTERS

A/N: AGAIN THANK YOU FOR TAKING THE TIME OUT TO READ MY LITTLE STORY

CHAPTER 5: TAKE THAT

We both stood there waiting for me to continue with what I started to say. 'Well it's now or never' I thought to myself. I was about to continue when a sudden thought that had come to me made it's way out of my mouth first.

"Jake, I need you to answer a question, before I answer yours," I told him.

"Sure Ness, you can ask me anything," he said while staring intensely into my eyes.

"How come if you've felt this way for a few months, are you just know saying how you feel about me?"

"Believe me when I tell you that I wanted to tell you as soon as I realized I felt this way, but there where several things keeping me from doing so."

"Like what exactly?"

"Are you sure you want me to tell you?"

"Um.. yeah Jake I'm pretty sure."

He sighed before he spoke next,"To begin with I didn't know how to bring it up, and how you would react when I did. Secondly your father asked me to wait to see if you had feelings for me all on your own, without any influence from me."

"Why would my father ask you to do that," I asked confused. I mean why would my father have any problem with someone loving me as much as Jake is saying he loves me? There had to be some huge reason, like he was trying to protect me, but from what exactly?

"Well I guess I've told you this much I might as well tell you everything," Jacob said with a little chuckle. 'Well duh,' is all I thought.

I stared at him waiting for him to continue.

"Ness, do you know anything about imprinting?"

"Um.. No why?"

"Because it has a lot to do with one of the reasons. Imprinting happens when one person in the pack finds, well, there soul mate. There's really no other way to put it, but the feelings are a lot stronger than that. Anyway, this one person is everything to the pack member, they make their life complete. Once you find that completeness you are at total peace with the world. You feel like you were put on this earth just to make that person happy. Like you were born for that girl and that girl was born for you. It feels like what you thought kept you from floating away, gravity, was absolutely wrong. What keeps you here, what keeps from floating away is this girl."

He looked at me to see if I was following. I nodded my head for him to continue.

"Almost all the guys in the combined packs have imprinted, and depending on what stage their imprintee and him are in, they spend all their time together." I cut him off there.

"What do you mean by depending on what stage they are in?"

"Well, there are different stages the relationship can be in based on what the imprintee may want or need. Take for instants, Sam, Jared, and Paul. They all imprinted on grown women so if there imprintee wanted to, they would be lovers. But Quill imprinted on Clair when she was two, and of course his love was only that of a protector. Their relationship has already gone thru two stages; first he was her protector and now he is like a goofy big brother and when she is a woman she can choose how she wants Quill involved in her life. It's 100% up to the imprintee. Like I said we are there to be whatever our imprintee needs us to be."

I waited for him to continue ,but he seemed to be done. I thought about what this had to do with me and why my father was being so overprotective, and then it hit him like a ton of bricks. Jacob has imprinted on some girl, and even though he loves me and I love him it cant go anywhere because she was his future not me. That explains why my dad was trying to tell Jake not to tell me how he felt because he knew nothing could come of it and that it would brake my heart. I wanted to ask him one more question to make sure my assumption was right.

"You said we. so does that mean you have imprinted as well?" As the words came out of mouth i felt a wave of jealousy, 'whoa i'm really jealous' I thought.

He laughed. 'WHAT THE HELL IS SO FUNNY?' I yelled in my head.

He was still laughing a little before he answered my question," Yeah i have. It happened a few years ago and it saved my life, she saved my life. I couldn't be happier."

'Um, excuse me?! what an ass to tell me he loved me but loved someone else more,' I thought.

"oh... um congrats with that," I said as sarcastically as I could. I was hurt, my heart was breaking into. I was losing my Jacob, when in fact he wasn't my Jacob and never could be. I took a few steps away from him as I came to this realization.

Jacob spoke up when I moved away from him, "Would you please let me continue befor you comment, jeez."

"I'm sooo sorry Jake. Please continue telling me about this "amazing" woman, and how she saved your life." I yelled. I was not impressed about how this conversation was going. I had thought he JUST told me he loved me. Can he love someone that's not his imprint?

Suddenly out of nowhere I was flooded by wave a courage and walked back to him and pressed my cold lips to his hot ones. Shock was clearly alive in his eyes, but was quickly replaced with love, lust, and man is so confusing.

As I kissed him I realized that my first kiss with Seth was nothing, and I mean nothing compared to the way Jacob's lips felt against mine. It was like coming home, like my life, my future was with this man. I knew right then and there, that I wanted him. I knew that no other man could ever mean as much to me as Jacob Black. I Renesmee Cullen, was not going to give up easily, I'm going to fight for this man, and I'm not going to fight fair.

I broke away from the kiss and looked right into his eyes. As I did I said,"Well, I don't know about you, but that was the best kiss I ever had," I laughed at myself as I said this knowing that this was only my second kiss ever.

Before he could answer I continued to finish what I was saying," Now I know you can't love me as much as you do your little imprint ,but I just thought you'd like to know how I felt. Oh and enjoy that cause, I know she wont be able to compare her kiss to mine." As soon as the words were out of my mouth I took of running towards my house. As soon as got home I went straight to my room and Laid on my bed.

I might not get to have Jacob, but I could remember that kiss forever. 'TAKE THAT you stupid little imprint of Jacob's,' I thought to myself. As I layed there I closed my eyes replaying the kiss over and over. I was eager to fall asleep knowing that i could relive this and more in my dreams, and I also knew that in my dreams Jacob was and always would be MY JACOB!!!!

A/N: Now this one was really tricky cuz i didn't want the relationship to just be BAM, I love you, You love me. I want there to be confusion and loyalty. I want them to work for their love, you might think it's cruel but believe me it's going make it more intense when they do finally understand each other, and don't worry it's not far off and it just might have some lemony goodness, but that depends on reviews people. So tell me if you'd prefer fluff reunion or a lemony ;) reunion.

Love Y'all

-Michele-


	6. The Hell That Is High School

**DISCLAMIER: I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS**

A/N: FIRST I WANT TO THANK MY LOYAL READERS AND REVIEWERS. ALSO THANK YOU FOR ALERTING AND FAVORITING. IT MEANS SOOOO MUCH TO ME.

ALSO I WAS A LITTLE SKEPTICAL ABOUT THIS CHAPTER SO EVEN THOUGH IT HAS BEEN DONE FOR A COUPLE OF DAYS I'VE BEEN A LITTLE RELUCTANT TO POST. ITS SHORT CUZ IT'S JUST A FILLER TO ONE OF THE BIG CHAPTERS COMING UP, SO THANKS TO TOOTOO FOR REMINDING ME THAT SOME OF YOU ARE WAITING FOR IT. HOPEFULLY YOU WONT BE TO DISAPPOINTED!! SO THANK YOU TO TOOTOO FOR BEING MY NEW "PEN" PAL (laughs to herself at the lil inside joke). ONE MORE THING BEFORE I STOP TALKING, IF YOU HAVEN'T HAD THE PLEASURE TO READ TOOTOO'S STORY I STRONGLY RECOMMEND YOU DO!! IT WAS ONE OF MY FIRST FAN FICTION STORIES I READ AND I'M PROUD TO SAY IT'S ONE OF MY VERY FAVORITE, SO IF YOU COULD CHECK IT OUT. IT'S CALLED: RENESMEE CULLEN: RISING SUN. OKAY ENOUGH TALKING ON TO CHAPTER 6!!!! ENJOY(hopefully)

CHAPTER 6: THE HELL THAT IS HIGH SCHOOL

So it's been about two weeks since my little chat and unforgettable kiss with Jacob in the woods. It's also been two weeks since I've seen or talked to him.

I was laying in my bed replaying the kiss in my mind for the billionth time, when I heard a small knock on my bedroom door.

"Yes," I asked.

"Sweetie it's Aunt Alice, may I come in?"

I glanced over at my alarm clock to see that it was 6:29 in the morning. With only one minute left before it went off, I reached over and turned it off.

I sighed and answered my aunt,"Sure come on in. I was going to call you in 5 minutes anyway."

Aunt Alice laughed and simply said," I know."

I'm not even going to get into the whole visions my aunt can and can't have regarding me. I'll just say sometimes she can see other times not.

I laughed with her and said, "Let me jump in the shower and brush my teeth and you can play Nessie barbie."

She squealed and said," Nessie, you are nothing like your mother when it comes to fashion and I'm extremely thankful to God for that. Now hurry, because I'm extremely excited to be able to dress you for your first day ever of school. You are going to be drop dead gorgeous. You're going to make all the guys drool, and all the girls, well hate you, but that probably would happen without me dressing you because you're so beautiful they are going to be jealous either way. O well that's high school," she said the last part like it was no big deal. Great they haven't even seen me and they already hate me.

Yep, you heard Alice right, summer is over and it's time to enter a new chapter in my half human life. That being said my father has decided it was and I quote, " time for Renesmee to experience a very important part of her life by attending the joy that is high school." Easy for him to say he at least go to go through elementary, middle school and high school. I'm going from studying at home with my family to my senior year in high school with a bunch of people I don't know.

Once done with showering and brushing my pearly whites, I walked backed into my room to let Alice have her fun. I may hate shopping, but with my new body I love clothes. I picked up the outfit she placed on my bed and started getting dressed. Luckily it was still summer so I got to wear my new jean mini skirt, a hot pink low cut tank top, with matching hot pink flip flops. I sat down in front of my vanity so Alice could get to work. She didn't do much, just put my tight curls in the front into a clip and put on a little eye makeup and lip gloss and I was done.

I looked at my refection when she was finished and was extremely happy at the fact that the look she gave me was natural yet undenyably sexy. I gave her a huge hug and smiled. I glanced at my clock to see that is was now 7:10, I grabbed my bag about to walk downstairs for breakfast when Alice grabbed my arm.

"Ness, can I have a quick word?"

"Um... sure if it is quick. I still need to eat before I leave."

"Right. Okay, what's going on with you and Jacob?"

"I have no idea what you mean." I lied of course. I knew exactly what she was talking about. She was referring to the fact that I have not seen or talked to Jacob in the last two weeks. I even had my dad tell him that I was fine, and I just needed space to figure out my life at the moment. Of course that wasn't the real reason. I had realized that now that he has told me about his imprint he would probably want me to meet her so I could get to know her and I honestly didn't want anything to do with her. Also, I was trying to get him to realize how much he needed and wanted me. I wanted him to miss me like crazy and forget about that other girl. Childish I know, but hey I'm competing with his so called "soul mate!"

"Renesmee Carlie Cullen, you know exactly what I mean!"

"Yeah, but it's nothing really. I just hadn't needed him around lately. He is a grown man you know. He does have other friends his age and a life that doesn't involve me."

"Okay?! Is that the only reason?"

"Well there is the fact that I plan on making friends outside are little circle, and I guess I'm just trying to make him get use to the fact that he doesn't need to feel obligated to hang out with me anymore."

"Yeah,I guess that makes since. Anyway, you ready," she asked. Her bubbly personality returing as she jumped up and down and clapped her hands.

"Yep... Ready or not Forks High here comes trouble," I said making myself and my aunt laugh.

"Okay sweetie , good luck and remember, when in doubt of your thirst get the hell out."

"Will do. Love you, you crazy pixie."

"Love you too, you crazy hybrid," and with that I kissed her cheek and walked out of my house and to the garage at the main house.

My parents, aunt Rose, and uncles Em and Jazz went out of town to hunt two days ago so the only two cars in the garage where aunt Alice's yellow Porsche and my cherry red 2010 Chevy Camero that I just got from my dad for my bday gift. I loved this car it fit me perfect and the coolest part was thanks to my aunt Rose and Jake I was a fantastic mechanic, which will come in handy when ever need be.

I got into my car and sped down the driveway after I glanced at the clock. I had 20 minutes to get there but knew I'd be fine with time since I have a very heavy lead foot.

I arrived in the parking lot with 13 minutes to spare. I sat in the car and told myself. ' Okay Ness, you can do this. It's just highschool. You're half vamp for goodness sake. You got this.'

After I was done with my little pep talk to myself, I heard a little growl come from my stomach and realized I had forgotten to eat breakfast because that little nosey pixie distracted me. I opened my purse to make sure I had my cash for lunch and discovered a package of my favorite breakfast bars. 'Thank you nosey little pixie,' I thought to myself.

I quickly scarfed down the bar and checked myself in my mirror when I was done. While looking in the mirror I took a deep breath and thought,' Here I go into the hell that is high school, I can do this.'

A/N: SHORT I KNOW BUT LIKE I SAID I HAD TO FEEL YOU IN AND MOVE TIME ALONG A BIT. ANYWAY I KNOW IT'S NOT MY BEST BUT I STILL HOPE YOU ENJOYED. REVIEW PLEASE!!


End file.
